Dangerous
by T'Liana
Summary: Sasuke, the bad boy, and Naruto, the good boy, are caught up in a passionate and risky love that takes them beyond their limits. SasuNaru. Inspired by David Guetta's "Dangerous".


When I listened to David Guetta's 'Dangerous' this scene is what went through my mind. That song came out a while ago so you can tell when I wrote this. As with my other songfics, you should listen to the song before, during, or after reading to better understand the vibe I'm aiming for.

And I mixed it up a bit by making Naruto the good boy and Sasuke the bad boy. It's always the other way around for some reason.

o.O.o

 **Dangerous**

The car had left that party and was speeding along the deserted motorway at 3am. It had two occupants, both boys, who sat quietly within. The one driving was stiff, his black hair spiked and eyeliner around his onyx eyes. The other reclined in the passenger seat, his blonde locks damp with sweat and bright blue eyes half-closed.

 _You take me down_

 _Spin me around_

 _You got me running all the lights_

 _Don't make a sound_

 _Talk to me now_

 _Let me inside your mind_

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, eyes flying open. "Aren't you going to slow down?"

"Nope," Sasuke replied.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked.

"Not home." The car roared through a set of red traffic lights and Sasuke grinned in satisfaction. He'd never normally risk disobeying the road rules, as he couldn't afford the fines, but Naruto had a strange effect on him. Naruto made the bad boy… badder.

 _I don't know what you're thinking, sugar_

 _But I just got that feeling, sugar_

 _And I can hear the sirens burning_

 _Red lights turning_

 _I can't turn back now_

A low whining sound was heard in the distance over the roar of the engine and Naruto cried out in alarm, "Is that the cops?!"

 _So hold on tight_

"Hold on," Sasuke said, slamming his foot on the accelerator.

 _I don't know where the lights are taking us_

 _But something in the night is dangerous_

 _And nothing's holding back the two of us_

 _But, baby, this is getting serious_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Detain the dangerous_

 _Oh oh oh_

"I love this car!" Sasuke shouted. He laughed as the speedometer hit 200 kilometres. A slow smile stretched across Naruto's face as the engine drowned out the police sirens behind them. Nothing would stop their night of breaking the rules. Naruto would never think about disobeying the road rules, never, but Sasuke made him want to be bad.

 _Show me your soul_

 _I gotta know_

 _Bet that you're beautiful inside_

 _Toes on the glass_

 _Car moving fast_

 _Come take the wheel and drive_

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled seductively. "Would you like me to climb into your lap and have a go at driving?"

"Go ahead," Sasuke replied. He groaned as Naruto crawled into his lap and wriggled slightly. Naruto grinned as he took over the wheel and enjoyed Sasuke's heat all over his back.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked again.

"Wherever you want baby."

 _I don't know what you're thinking, sugar_

 _And I just got that feeling, sugar_

 _I can hear the sirens burning_

 _Red lights turning_

 _I can't turn back now_

"This is intense!" Naruto cried, enjoying every second of badness. Their love was a forbidden one, but it wouldn't be for much longer.

The good boy was going bad.

 _So hold on tight_

 _I don't know where the lights are taking us_

 _But something in the night is dangerous_

 _And nothing's holding back the two of us_

 _But, baby, this is getting serious_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Detain the dangerous_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Detain the dangerous_

The danger and risk was invigorating. Sasuke and Naruto moulded together in the drivers' seat, revelling in the speed. Then Sasuke took his foot off the accelerator and allowed the car to gradually, very gradually, slow down. Naruto moved back to the passengers' seat and allowed Sasuke to continue driving. They slowed to 100 kilometres and Sasuke added a touch of brake. Slowing down further, Sasuke eventually pulled off the motorway and into a copse of trees on the roadside.

 _It's dangerous, so dangerous_

 _I wanna do it again_

 _Come on, baby_

 _It's dangerous, so dangerous_

 _I wanna do it again_

 _It's dangerous, so dangerous_

 _I wanna do it again_

The bad boy and the good boy made out in the back seat of the car, adrenaline fuelling their actions. So involved in their embrace, they didn't notice the police car zoom past in pursuit of their 'speeding' car.

"We need to do this more," Naruto moaned against Sasuke's lips.

"Careful, or I might think I'm corrupting you."

"You already have."

 _I don't know where the lights are taking us_

 _But something in the night is dangerous_

 _And nothing's holding back the two of us_

 _But, baby, this is getting serious_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Detain the dangerous_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Detain the dangerous_

What they'd done was seriously dangerous and they could have died, but they wouldn't trade that moment for anything. It solidified their relationship and their love with the promise that if they died, they would die together.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too, no matter how dangerous it gets."

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
